mineworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Crafting
There are various items special to Mineworld you can craft. Due to the nature of adding extra crafting templates some of them are not especially intuitive, so this page will serve as a guide. Some special crafting templates will yield high amounts of exp when completing them. Emerald Equipment Emerald equipment is an additional tier between iron and diamond. Crafting emerald equipment is very straight forward as the shapes are the same as any other tier of equipment, however you must use iron ingots instead of sticks for the handles. The emerald tools have the same stats as diamond, but they have slightly more than half the durability. The emerald armour however shares the same durability levels with diamond, but has defensive stats between iron and diamond. The enchantability of emerald equipment is identical to diamond. Dark Diamond Equipment Dark Diamond equipment is a tier of equipment above diamond. Dark Diamond tools and weapons are crafted in the same shape as any other tiered equipment, however it requires obsidian for a handle. Dark Diamond armour, like many special armours, requires additional items. Dark Diamond armour requires one to two pieces of leather to craft. Dark Diamond armour boasts almost triple the durability of diamond. This does not penalize the Mending enchantment however, as the same percentage of durability is restored per experience point as compared to diamond. Dark Diamond tools and weapons are currently identical to diamond, but also yield triple durability. Ruby Equipment Ruby equipment is a tier of equipment above diamond. All ruby equipment carries a chaotic Enchantment Bonus, and additionally will have two Deathproof charges for each ruby that was spent in its construction. Furthermore, all Ruby equipment (except currently the hoe) have a fire based MetaWeapon effect. The crafting template for Ruby tools and weapons is the same shape as any other tiered equipment, however the handle requires using blaze rods instead of sticks. Ruby armour, however, requires not only the usual amount of base materials but additional blaze powder to craft. Each piece will require one to two pieces of blaze powder. Ruby weapons including the axe boast higher combat stats than their diamond counterparts. They also deal additional damage when you or your target are on fire. This combined with their enchantment bonus makes a well enchanted ruby weapon a considerable step above diamond weapons. The Ruby Pickaxe and Ruby Shovel possess the Superheat effect, automatically smelting certain blocks. This includes iron and gold ores, and netherrack for the pickaxe. The shovel smelts glass and clay. Additionally, this effect allows the fortune enchantment to yield additional smelted drops, making the ruby pickaxe more efficient at gathering these materials than any other pickaxe. Ruby armour possesses higher stats than diamond armour. It also possesses the Firethorns effect, lighting your aggressors on fire. Unlike regular thorns, the Firethorns effect does not damage your equipment, but it also does not always activate. Firethorns can be stacked with the Thorns enchantment. All ruby equipment has the same durability as diamond. Topaz Equipment Topaz equipment is a tier of equipment above diamond. Topaz tools and weapons are crafted in the same shape as any other tiered equipment, however it requires iron ingots for a handle. Topaz armour, like Ruby armour, requires additional items. Topaz armour requires one to two pieces of iron to craft. Additionally, the armour has a slightly lower toughness value than diamond, but provides an 8.25% increase to attack damage, stacking up to 25% for a full set. Topaz tools and weapons provide a small boost to armour. Finally, all topaz has 30% more durability than diamond, with no penalty to Mending (similar to Dark Diamond).